Assassin (Fate/Extra)
Summary Assassin's True Name is Li Shuwen, a Chinese martial artist from Yanshan County, Hebei - Cangzhou (1864~1934). A prominent martial artist in the history of Chinese martial arts, renowned as "a second strike is needless, so long there is one it will suffice". Otherwise he is known as Demon Fist Master of the Bājíquán. The progenitor of the Li clan's branch of Bājí, Li Shuwen excelled in the use of spear to the point of being nicknamed "Divine Spear Li". The "Six Harmony Great Spear" that he used was a basic weapon of the Bājí-branch and, if one is to accept this extreme logic, it can be said that the unarmed techniques of the Bājí-branch (the Bājíquán) are nothing but preliminary steps to learn the techniques of this great spear. He is a strong practitioner of Bajiquan and a true master of the arts earning him a high rank in his Chinese Martial Arts skill. Li Shuwen's blows are almost always fatal, whether he throws a hard blow designed to kill or a simple feint to draw his opponent into an attack. As someone who earned "A Second Strike is Needless" in the history of Chinese martial arts, this was the second name conferred to a martial artist famous as one of the strongest. It said he can snatch away the life of his opponents during matches just by touching them, no matter how light of a touch. There is much debate as to whether Li Shuwen actually uses his Qi to defeat his opponents, although there are very few who have managed to survive a confrontation with him report suffering all of the effects associated with this attack, such as obscured senses, heightened state of paranoia, and the feeling that their nervous system was under almost unendurable strain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 6-C Name: Li Shuwen, Divine Spear Li, Demon Fist Master, Assassin Origin: Nasuverse Gender: Male Age: ~30-40 years old Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit, Grand Master of Bajiquan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Durability Negation (with No Second Strike), Invisibility (with Sphere Boundary). Attack Potency: At least Town level by physical stats alone, likely Island level (through Martial Arts). Speed: Hypersonic+ '(could probably boost it with Martial Arts) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: At least Building level, probably Island level (through his defensive skills). Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High, managed to achieve total mastery of Martial Arts and became close to Divine Spirits. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cosmic Orbit' - he utilizes Focused Qi to conceal his presence and increase strength, Heightened Qi to increases the effectiveness of his attack and Charged Qi to increases defense. *'No Second Strike' - the quintessence of his martial arts where all of his hard strikes, even those meant as a diversionary strike or a feint, are enough to snatch away the opponent's life. This technique skew his target's nervous and circulatory systems as well as Magic circuits. It disrupts the internal Magic Circuits like a tornado, in Servants case, the Master magical energy connection can no longer function properly. *'Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain' - one of the secret techniques of Li Shuwen, a pinnacle representation of Bajiquan and the deadly form he had relied on throughout his life. It is a series of consecutive attacks and obtained its name because it frequently utilizes motions where the first attack looks like a tiger clawing at a mountain. Each single attack is “energy from the earth outputted through the martial artist called Li Shuwen” to easily smash walls, doors, and even the sturdy gates of dojos, let alone the damage it could cause to a single person. *'Sphere Boundary' - is a meditatively-based technique by which, through utilization of Qi (one of the culturally-specific names of Od), one may perceive the exact conditions of the immediate environment, and make use of the resulting perception so as to adjust and minimize the noticeability and impact of one's existence. For those who have reached the pinnacle of this skill, it is possible to synchronize with the world to such an extent that the human figure is rendered naturally indiscernible; it could be said that this state of oneness is the purpose for the pursuit of the Sphere Boundary to begin with. Vitrification functions on a similar basis. Incidentally, this personal skill is attained purely through the mastery of the martial arts, and is therefore unrecognizable to those trained solely under the system of Magecraft - being lacking in the telltale large-volume Magical Energy utilization that manifests in the use of Magecraft-based invisibility. If the user initiates an attack or poises for an offensive -- even though invisibility is still effectively maintained. For this reason, opponents unfamiliar with the technique are still capable of 'just barely evading' a seemingly invisible attack, provided sufficient skill, talent, or experience. However, in the absence of any preparation for offensive action, a practitioner of the Sphere Boundary remains wholly indiscernible even on physical contact. Note: He can be summoned as Assassin, Berserker and Lancer (the best class where he can demonstrate his talent). It was stated that he is an Assassin who can fight Saber-class enemies head on (with bare fists). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions